1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a headrest for an office chair, particularly to one easily adjustable in its angle and height, and conveniently assembled and disassembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional headrest of an office chair is generally made stationary, impossible to be assembled with any office chairs or to be adjusted in its angle and height, so users of different physical height cannot sit comfortably, obliged to change its sitting posture to conform to the height of the headrest. Therefore, users may suffer from a sour head and back owing to a long period of use.